Forum:Marie Jane Forrest
Forums: Index > http://campjupiter.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Regular_Claiming > Marie Jane Forrest Name: Marie Jane (aka Breeze) Gender: Female Age: 10 Godly Parent Choice 1: Venus Godly Parent Choice 2: Mercury Godly Parent Choice 3: Apollo Cohort Choice 1: Cohort 3 Cohort Choice 2: Cohort 4 Faceclaim (A picture of your character): ---- Appearance: Marie is a young girl with eyes that twinkle like the night. She has bright blonde hair, unlike her sister, who has orange-blonde hair, and orange eyes. She wears a white headband with a bow on top, and has normally pale skin. Apparently, she inherited more of the Venus side of the family, while Melissa got more of the Mercury side. Marie Jane normally only wears white, but occasionally wears color. Personality: 'She is a caring, young girl who loves playing in the meadows. On occasion, Marie will jump up, and down if she just heard exiting news. Marie Jane will show you how to braid, or dress properly if you ask politely. Her favorite thing to do would be riding the horses, with her wavy hair fluttering in the breeze. She is more likely to have inherited more of the Venus side of her mother than the Hermes. '''History: '''Marie Jane heard that her family was moving to an old, creaky mansion filled with ghosts. She tried to look okay with it, but inside, she and Melissa were really upset. Melissa ran into the forest to hide, and Marie fled up to her room, bursting with tears. once she got over the fact that her life was over, she heard a yell so loud, it had to be her sister. She looked out of the window, and to her surprise, some weird birds with feather-arrows started attacking Melissa. Bellezzetta ('Little beauty' in Italian) decided to pack all of her stuff, and follow her. A girl came up to Marie's sister talked for a second (Marie could only hear a muffle of words that sounded like 'Camp Jupiter') while the birds were still attacking, and handed her a spear. Marie Jane climbed down the wall, as the two girls fought, and followed her sister. She saw "the girl" look behind her, ad momentarily saw Marie Jane following them, but then quickly turned away. M.J. hid in the shadows of the tree, but then one night, while Melissa was sleeping, the girl came up to the sleepy Jane, and offered to train with her at night. She agreed after a moment's choice, and the girl revealed that her name was Eliza, and handed her a dagger called Smila. Every night, Eliza taught Marie Jane, and in the day, she taught Melissa. Melissa wet to the Wolf House to train with Lupa, while Eliza ran off to train with Marie. After Lupa finished training with Melissa, she the trained with her. When she was ready, M.J. wet to Camp Jupiter, where she could finally see her sister in person, and be safe from monsters. '''Weapons: ' Smita (Dagger) Please 'Bold '''Your Choices Except for the Last Question 1) How often will you edit? :A) A little every day :B) Every couple of days :C) At least once a week :'D) Whenever I can 2) Is this your first character? :A) This demigod is not :B) This demigod is 3) How did you hear about this wikia? :A) Through a friend :B) From surfing the web :C) From another wikia 4) Have you made sure that you haven't used a reserved faceclaim? :A) Yes, I made sure by checking the list B) I don't think I need to 3) Is your faceclaim already used? :A) No, I made sure that no other character had the same faceclaim B) What I said above 4) Put your signature under here. Thedemigodaughterofapollo (talk) 00:08, March 9, 2014 (UTC)Thedemigodaughterofapollo